


I don't care (I used too)

by Moondrako



Series: Stories of Block Men [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst??, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), December 2 Negotiations, Dream Smp, Dream-Centric, Gen, I need to take a break and think after this whole day, Spoilers, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), idk - Freeform, more or less, you'll see why I say that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrako/pseuds/Moondrako
Summary: Dream wasn't lying when he said he didn't care about anything else.Yet there was a time where he cared a lot.
Series: Stories of Block Men [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001064
Comments: 15
Kudos: 209





	I don't care (I used too)

**Author's Note:**

> DREAMS SPEECH MAN! The man can roleplay he just isn't great at improv lmao. 
> 
> WOOOOOOOOOO BOI WAS TODAY A TRIP HUH????
> 
> I am writing this probably too quick but I've been seeing a lot of takes on today and I decided "You know what, gonna do my own"
> 
> I need a big break after this. Watching I got way too overwhelmed and just things were happening so I couldn't pause, so I had to basically power through with feeling things over 1000.
> 
> This is my take on Dream's speech. I am not ashamed to say that I am a Character!Dream apologist (I don't care if people call him pure evil, to me he will always be a tragic character)
> 
> I will say more things at the end but for now
> 
> Enjoy!

_I don't give a fuck about Spirit. Alright? I. Don't. Care._

Dream watched the obsidian walls he had expanded on after the whole negotiation debacle. He still felt the burn of his own fire in his veins. The smoke of his anger reaching his throat and leaving it dry and filled with ash. 

_Tommy, you fucked up this time._

Dream remembers the days he used to care. Remembers the first days he and his other friends, Sapnap ~~their relationship is tense at best~~ , George ~~he's rarely here~~ , Alyssa ~~she hasn't come back and visited after a while~~ , Sam ~~they don't talk a lot, not anymore~~ , Callahan ~~he's there but they never decide to catch up~~ , Bad ~~he has badlands now~~ , and Ponk ~~they haven't talked since the Disc wars~~ first came to this world. Of the hard work, he spent on the Community house and building the Prime Path, remembers of the houses and of companions.   
  
He remembers his pet Parrot, the joy he had felt when it perched on his shoulder. The excitement over having another companion apart from Spirit. The joy of them bonding the way back. He remembers the grief that rendered him silent for days. Remembers feeling colder than the ice surrounding him as he built a small remembrance for it after it died. 

He remembers his dog. Remembers Skeppy, how he showed him around with his dogs. Remembers how they attacked Skeppy, and before he could act upon it, one of them was victim to a diamond sword. How he quickly ordered the other one to sit before Skeppy could kill him too. Remembers Skeppy giving him limited time to think of a name for his dog, which he named Charles, feeling relief when Skeppy didn't him. 

He remembers Spirit. His snow colored steed. Remembers the love and memories they shared. The land they traversed and the dangers they overcame together. He remembers lending him to Sapnap, telling him to be careful, to care for Spirit. Remembers laying an affectionate hand on the horse's neck, Spirit nibbling at his cheek like a kiss. Remembers when Sapnap came back earlier than he should've. The way Sapnap looked at him with guilt-filled eyes, gripping the saddle and leather that belonged to his horse. Remembers apologies he half-listened to as he reached for the saddle.

Dream looks back at those days. Remembers each grief of a loss. Remembers the vulnerability that had left him open to attacks. Dream from then on had vowed to not get attached. To let go of everything that made him susceptible to control. And he had thought he had succeeded. Had stopped constructing extravagant buildings that will be destroyed in the long run. Has avoided housing any pets that could eventually be killed. 

But then he fell in love, ~~stupid stupid stupid~~ , had actually enjoyed his time with Fundy. Got attached. And yes they had their differences were on opposing sides more than not. And he may have stuttered on the flowers, but he wanted to give something to his friend. 

Remembers the love he felt once. They were going to deal with this peacefully. Tommy would be on careful watch, and he wouldn't have to do anything drastic. 

But then Tommy decided that wasn't enough. And then he was powerless, Spirit, the true spirit was in Tommy's hand 

They were in the holy lands...

He knew what Tommy was doing, hated how it was working. Hated the powerlessness, Spirit was there, right there and he couldn't do anything about it. He remembers asking Tommy what he wanted for him to do. 

**I want you to tear down the walls.**

He remembers Quackity and Fundy laughing ~~How could he~~ ~~,~~ remembers Tommy and Quackity calling him _**"their bitch"**_

~~He would hold back from striking them at that moment. Clench his fingers tight his nails could've pierced his skin it~~ ~~wasn't for his gloves-~~

The walk back was him following quietly, listening to they boast about their power. About the control, they had held over Dream at that moment. Frustration settled in him like boulders, heavy and big. He was powerless, and as he moved to tear down the obsidian he could still hear them. He would turn to them at times, watching silently, before they would snap back at him to **keep working, don't stop.**

And as they continued, as the humiliation and control grew, something in him snapped. 

It was cold, like the time when his Parrot had died, but this time grief didn't drown him. This time he was livid. 

**_He had agreed to a peaceful_ ** **_agreement, but if they wanted to play with power, he was by far the most powerful in these lands._ **

He remembers fixing the wall and starting to build taller. remembers them exclaim and telling him to stop. 

_if you are not **exiled** from L'Manburg, I will build these walls until they reach BLOCK LIMIT. No trade, no one leaves, no armor, or they get _ **_slaughtered_ ** _inside._

**_Don't try and threaten me._ **

He feels something in him turn numb, hardens like stone

He vaguely heard Tommy threaten to burn the remains. Remembers the growl in his voice as he is wrapped in an inferno of cold fury. 

_**BURN SPIRIT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW.** _

_**L'manburg can be** _ **_independent, but, L'Manburg can't be free._ **

He smiles something sharp and dangerous. _They have Tommy to thank for that._

Dream has always been the villain in their stories. Well, he'll give them the best chapter yet. After all, what else does he have to lose? 

**Author's Note:**

> I am very tired lmao
> 
> Uh, this started great then turned into a mess, oh well. 
> 
> Dream's character is so interesting to me and he is by far my favorite. (Sorry Tommy, sorry Tubbo) 
> 
> I am excited about the events that await us.
> 
> And hopefully, I'll write better things. 
> 
> These streams broke me, man 
> 
> (Also regarding the Dream cheating and/or breaking Fundy's heart, y'all do know that Fundy today literally joined in the humiliation, and of ordering Dream to keep working on tearing the walls as they pointed and laughed {except Tubbo who had common sense})
> 
> Even if a person is your enemy and the villain in someone's story, no one should be subjected to becoming someone's "bitch/slave" no matter who the person is. It is wrong and dehumanizes the entity. They prided themselves on being in the right, but the moment they tasted what it felt like to have control over someone. Instead of being the better person, they decided to instead, humiliate and degrade.
> 
> I loved today's streams. So many emotions man. Fundy, Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Dream, and Quackity delivered such good lines and made me feel so many things in almost 2 hours it was exhilarating. I love this story arc and am really excited about how will play out. 
> 
> Well, that's all for today, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Till the next!


End file.
